toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Current events
Did you go to the Toronto Convention? Let's all benefit! '''Please visit Conference 2005 to share your experiences *Click on the "edit" tab on the top of this page to add events *Put a new district between two "=" signs: = New District = Wikis work well for conferences. Click on Conference wikis. For an example, Look at the KammaCon. It's old news, but it gives a flavour of what's possible with the technology. = Toastmasters International = Conference 2005 Did you go to the Toastmasters 2005 Conference? I didn't! I'd LOVE to know more about what you learned! Let's share the information you received at the conference with the rest of the Toastmasters World! Click 2005|here] or on the Conference 2005 link in the title to contribute! READ WHAT YOU MISSED! Visit: here = District 1 = '''Fall Conference: The Westin, Los Angeles International Airport, 5400 West Century Boulevard, Los Angeles, California, 8am 12 November 2005, flyer Spring Conference: 29 April 2006 Division A Hollywood Park Casino, 1050 S. Prairie Avenue (and Century Blvd.), Inglewood, California, 12noon 22 October 2005, flyer Division B Westside Pavilion Community Room C, 10850 Pico Blvd, Los Angeles, California, 9:30am 29 October 2005, flyer Division C Xerox Building, 555 S. Aviation Blvd, El Segundo, California, 6pm 28 October 2005, flyer Division D Peck Park, San Pedro, California, 12:15pm 15 October 2005, flyer Division E 8 October 2005, flyer = District 53 = The District 53 Conference and Speech Contests was held on Saturday, November 5, 2005 at the Holiday Inn in Stamford, CT. District 53 serves Toastmaster Clubs in Connecticut, Western Massachusetts, and Eastern New York, USA. http://www.district53toastmasters.org/conferences.html The results of the District 53 Table Topics contest is as follows: 1st Place = Bruce Cornwell of West-Conn Toastmasters, Club #599, Div A 2nd Place = Doug Comstock of Windsor Toastmasters, Club #4745, Div B 3rd Place = Hugh Hughes of Nutmeg Toastmasters, Club #764, Div D The results of the District 53 Humorous Speech Contest is as follows: 1st Place = Perryetta Edwards of Bank of America TST, Club #9100, Div F 2nd Place = Jeremy Ulrich of Greater Stamford Toastmasters, Club #865, Div D 3rd Place = Ravi Kulkarni of Pioneer Valley Toastmasters, Club #3902, Div E --RogerB53 16:40, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) Division B October 11, 2005 - Division B Speech Contests Where: The Hartford, T22 Tower Suite, 690 Asylum Ave, Hartford, CT USA http://www.district53toastmasters.org/DivB-SpeechContestFlyer.doc Steve Gondek of CIGNA Lunchtime Toastmasters takes 1st place honors with his humorous speech entitled "3BP." Doug Comstock of Windsor Toastmasters shared "his most frightening Halloween experience" to capture 1st place honors in the Table Topics Contest. More results and photos ... Division C October 17, 2005 - Division C Speech Contests When: Monday 10/17/05 6:30 pm - 9:00 pm Where: Niantic Community Church 170 Pennsylvania Ave, East Lyme, CT 06333 http://www.district53toastmasters.org/DivC-SpeechContestFlyer.doc Bosco D'Souza of Energy Toastmasters, Club 3176, took first place honors in the Humorous Speech Contest with his speech entitled "What do women really want?" and Gary Mandelburg (Club 4474 - Pflying Toasters) was the first runner-up with his speech "Kids R Fun." The Division C Table Topics Contest was won by Frank Kane of Air Line Trail Toastmasters, Club 6976. When asked "If you could be an animal, what would it be and why?" Frank answered "a fish." The 1st runner-up was P.J. Kamani of Charter Oak Toastmasters, Club 931. --RogerB53 03:21, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) Division A October 19, 2005 - Division A Speech Contests When: Wednesday 10/19/05, 6:45 pm briefings, 7:30 pm Contests Where: Wooster School Library, 91 Miry Brook Rd, Danbury, CT 06810 http://www.district53toastmasters.org/divisionAcontests.html Belle Garafola of Barnum Squares Toastmasters wins the Humorous Speech contest with the trials and tribulations of "My seventh road test" Marta Anders of Henry Hudson Toastmasters was asked to share her thoughts on Helen Keller's quote "Security is mostly a superstition. Life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all." More results and photos ... --RogerB53 02:33, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) Division F October 21, 2005 - Division F Speech Contests When: Friday 10/21/05 7:00 pm - 9:00 pm Where: Brookside Museum, 6 Charleton St., Ballston Spa, NY 12020 http://www.district53toastmasters.org/divisionFcontests.html Humorous Speech contest was won by Perryetta Edwards (9100 - Bank of America TST) with a speech entitled "A trip to Virginia" Table Topics contest won by Joe Purcell (1931 - Mohawk) --RogerB53 02:39, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) Division D October 26, 2005 - Division D Speech Contests When: Wednesday 10/26/05 7:00 pm - 9:00 pm Where: Yale University Bass Building, 3rd FLR. Rm 305 (auditorium) 260 Whitney Ave (opposite Humphrey St), New Haven, CT 06520 http://www.district53toastmasters.org/divisionDcontests.html Jeremy Ulrich of Greater Stamford Toastmasters, Club#865, won the Humorous Speech Contest with his epic humor - "An Interesing Flight Delay" The Table Topics contest was won by Hugh Hughes of Nutmeg Club #764. --RogerB53 05:01, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) Division E October 27, 2005 - Division E Speech Contests When: Thursday, 10/27/05 6:00 pm - 8:00 pm Where: Council on Aging, 45 Railroad St, Lee, MA http://www.district53toastmasters.org/divisionEcontests.html Humorous Speech contest was won by Ravi Kulkarni of Pioneer Valley Toastmasters, Club 3902, with a speech entitled "My most honorable fulfilling job." The Table Topics contest won by Marilyn Jess of Last Word Toastmasters, Club 3853. Marilyn was asked "There have been numerous natural disasters - hurricanes Katrina and Wilma. If you could change one item on how the relief efforts were handled, what would it be." --RogerB53 05:04, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) = District 74 = Newsletter Subscribe to District 74's newsletter at dist74dg-subscribe@yahoogroups.com Conferences District 74's main conference on 18-21 May 2006 * Click on Playcon or visit http://www.maxicon.co.za Division D 28 January 2006 : Club Officer Training (Sanlam Head Office, Bellville). 20 February 2006 : Cape Communicators Toastmasters Club (CCTM, the advanced club) charter dinner at Kelvin Grove in Newlands. 19 March 2006 : Public open-air demonstration meeting at the V&A Waterfront. 22 March 2006 : Area D1 Speech Competitions, hosted by Good Hope Toastmasters in Tokai. = Event Resources = Judging * Are your Judges qualified? * How many do you need? * Click on Judging Loopholes / Competition FAQs * See the section on How to run a successful speech competition How to run a successful competition * What if Nobody shows up at the Area competition? * Click on How to run a successful speech competition for an excellent checklist as well as links for running a good one. --Erichv 01:55, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Category:Stub